Gifted
by DakotaDog612
Summary: The government needs people. Special people. And who's more special then the Mystery Twins themselves? But what is the government planning, and why children? Lots of OC's, including others. NO MORE OC's NEEDED! Temporary hitas :-( , see A/N ch. 3. Rating may go up to T for future chaps. NO PINECEST
1. Chapter 1

A man walked down a dark street at a fast pace. He glanced around him from under his reflective sunglasses, his gray baseball cap casting a shadow across his furrowed brows. He promptly but silently turned a corner into an alley, and disappeared through a door.

A hawk glided down to land on a ledge above the door, letting out a single, sharp cry.

A woman passed the door five minutes later. She had clear glasses behind which could be seen unnatural purple eyes. She had a thick coating of makeup on her face, making her look almost clown-like, and her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, stretching out her face. She glanced around her uncertainly, then quickly opened the door and shut it behind her, causing the door to make a swishing sound.

"You're here. Good . Now we can begin."

"Ugh," the woman exclaimed, "It's hot in here! I'm opening the door." she noticed the worried look on the faces of the men in the room. "Just a crack."

She stood and cracked the door, keeping it open with nothing more then a pencil. The hawk adjusted itself from the roof to the door as she left.

A tall man who had turned at the sound of the door had spoken from the corner of the room, nearly hidden in shadows. He adjusted his tie and top hat, then strode to one of five chairs placed in a circle. He grinned as the other occupants other room sat down in the other four chairs.

"So, here we are again, discussing the problem of us humans' quite dangerous relationship with the other creatures on Earth. We kill them, they may be plotting to kill us." he hesitated at the last part. Their research showed the animals were rebelling, and they had to find a way to stop them before the entire human race was wiped out. "So... Dr. Foster, now is your chance to tell us of your plan."

The man sat back, folding his hands in his lap and sitting back. He watched Dr. Foster with a sort of amused doubt as she pulled a few papers out of a large briefcase. She looked out of place in the large room with the big men around her. She, just a simple scientist, stuck in the middle of a very big problem.

"I," she began, sounding strong, "have done research over the past few months on the topic of how people lived so peacefully with animals in ancient times. As absurd as it sounds, I have found proof that they had some people who could... _understand_ animals, who served as ambassadors between their town and local animals." She paused to let that sink in. She turned her head, blonde ponytail flying, as the man with shades began to speak.

"Yes, I have seen records of that, too, but didn't that power fade 1,000 years ago? In 1013?"

"True," said Dr. Foster, prepared for this information to be brought up. "However, I have seen this pattern in other time periods, random gaps in the ability. I wonder, what if it returns this year? In 2013? We could test students, get government permission, find the few gifted people in the US!" Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

The other agents, four men, exchanged uncertain glances. Perhaps the doctor was crazy. Communication with animals? Absurd!

Finally, the man with the top hat spoke in a low voice.

"Very well. We shall test your theory, Doctor."

The hawk on the door flapped away silently, its black, beady eyes narrowed.

* * *

**Hello, people! SMILE IS BACK! this story is co-written with my friends, but they not on FF, so I'll post all the things mahself. Gwen not in this if u is wonderin. Not a sequel. Don't u love me grammar? Lol, read and review!**

**A/N: Also, looking for some OC's. Give me some, fill out the following, if you would!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Favorite Animal:**

**Sorry, guests won't be counted :(. PM me or put it in the reviews, I careith not! I'll PM u if u get in! Lookin for 3-4 boys and 3-4 girls. So, have fun, all, and gimme a OC! or is it AN OC? ah, well... gimme anyways!**

-Smile


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day in Gravity Falls, Oregon… well, as normal as it could get with Mystery Twins Dipper and Mabel roaming the streets.

Mabel, an over optimistic, sweater-wearing 12-year-old, gave her brother a braces filled smile and pointed up at the sky. "Look, Dipping Sauce, a hawk!"

Dipper, a paranoid, 12-year-old boy with brown hair and a blue and white cap, shrugged. "Mabel, don't call me that. And it's a hawk, not a Cursed Door. That's what we're looking for, remember?"

Mabel slouched, wrinkling her beautiful pink sweater with red hearts. "Why are we looking for a door in the forest?"

Dipper froze. Why were they looking for a door in the forest? He blushed and looked away. "Uh… we're not…"

"HA!" his twin laughed. "I was ri-ight! You were wr-rong!"

The younger Pines twin rolled his eyes and continued on his merry way. Instead, he told his sister they were searching for the Gnomes again. Mabel, seeking vengeance on the pointy hatted little freaks, nodded and skipped in circles around her brother.

"AHH!"

_CRACK_!

"OWW!"

Dipper turned his head. "Mabel, was that you?"

Mabel was smiling at him. "I was going to ask you the same thing! We are so insane!"

"I don't scream like a girl," Dipper huffed before running toward the female voice. Mabel was quick to follow.

The twins hid behind a bush. In front of them was an angry blonde girl with light brown eyes, kicking a tree. She had on a leather jacket and boots, with black pants and a white shirt. She wore a chain around her neck and had a bracelet with spikes on it. The girl was yelling at the tree, telling the oak it was stupid.

"What do we do?" Mabel asked.

Dipper shrugged and watched the girl grip her foot and hop around in pain. "I don't know."

"But Dipping Sauce, you always have a plan!" she whined.

"Give it a sec, Mabes." His twin assured her.

They watched the girl continue to yell at the tree. Obviously, she had anger issues. The twins made mental notes not to get her angry. It seemed impossible for her to yell at in inanimate object. Finally, the girl sank down in defeat and put her head in her knees.

"Aw, I'll never be able to do this if I just stand around yelling at trees all day." She sighed. "Gotta find them."

Mabel jumped out of their hiding place. Dipper tried to stop her, but the peppy girl dragged him right along. Both were exposed to the girl, who was staring at them in confusion. The confusion slowly turned to anger.

"Who," she demanded, not getting up, "are you?"

Mabel pushed her brother off of her and hugged the girl. She shifted, seemingly uncomfortable. Mabel only hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry, little Tree Hater!" the Pines girl cried. "I'm sure you can do whatever-it-is-you-want-to-do!"

"Who are you?" she asked again, trying to pry Mabel off of her.

"Oh, I'm Mabel! That's my twin brother Dipper! I like sparkles and sweaters and vampires and I have a pet pig named Waddles! Dipper is younger and shorter and is really good at chess!"

"Mabel?" her eyes fell on Dipper, who was blushing at Mabel's explanation. "Dipper?" Her eyes went back to Mabel. "You wouldn't happen to be the Pines twins, would you? Currently living with your great-uncle, uh, 'Grunkle' Stan and with co-workers Soos and Wendy. Enemies include Gideon Charles Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, the Manataurs, the Gnomes, Wax Figures, et cetera?"

The twins exchanged nervous glances. "Uh… no…" Dipper grumbled. "Who are you?"

The girl stood up and put her hands on her little waist. "Me? I'm your worst nightmare. I'm the girl who will build you up just to tear you down in the end. I'm the girl who will," she took out a knife and dashed to Dipper, putting the blade to his neck, "slit your throat if you tell my secrets."

Mabel pried the girl off of him. She put the dagger away, hidden in her jacket.

Dipper rubbed his throat. "Okay," he squeaked. "What's your name?"

The girls' eyes widened, making her look innocent. Dipper raised an eyebrow, comparing her to how he and his sister looked on Summer/Halloween.

"My name," she said, placing her hands in her pockets, "is Joy."

* * *

**Sorry, no other peoples OC's yet. Next chapter or chapter after that. Still lookin for s'more… mmm… boys and another girl! You can submit as many as you want! Also, more info may be needed. Need more than first name and possibly more on how they act; more Mabel-y or Dipper-y or Joy…y or whatevs. Read and Review! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE OF DOOM I SO SORRY

**So, I know this is not the chapter my loyal readers wanted. it is the *dun dun DAH* horrid, despised, dreaded Authors Note. *pause*... Ahem? *DUN DUN DAHHHHHH!* better. anywho, this story is on temporary hitas because of the overflow of OC's I have coming in. also, there have been a few changes.**

**1. my username is now DakotaDog612 instead of SmileDipGal612**

**2. I haven't updated in, like, FOREVER, because o' serious family issues, sickness, and Im just downright not supposed to be on FF, so, yeahhh...**

**3. Changed mah pic!**

**4. OMG I GOT ROTG ON DVD AND LOVE IT! GOT A WITTLE HOPPIN EGG TOY! XD :D :3**

**I loved all of your reviews, except for u, GUEST NUMBER ONE! I am sorry I cannot take OC's from guests but it is because something like this is gonna happen-**

**Im gonna get an epic idea, and be all like WHOA I GOTTA USE THAT! But then somethin bad is gonna happen to one of the characters, and lets say I have, like, 7 guest characters, or even yours. So I could not PM you and ask if I could do it, I would have to post it in my story! And everyone would know about what is gonna happen, and, SPOILER ALERT, they stop reading. u were my first flame ever!**

**So- this is all I have to say mr./mrs. hater guest guy- u cared enough to review in the first place. I take every review to heart. and urs hurt. it is one of the MANY reasons I am in a state of depression. and no doubt you are reading this right now. so FYI, if you hate my story and my idea, CLICK THE LITTLE RED BOX THAT CLOSES THE STUPID PAGE and stop freakin' ruinin my life.**

**Now, don't get me wrong, I love each and every review. but I just cant stand reviews that I can do nothing about! and if you hate my story, just give me a suggestion so I can make you love it. I know I cant please everyone, though, so im sorry for that. if I cant fix it, ill tell you, and you can just stop reading. so there. also, I had mabel make me a flame proof sweater, so...**

**Next- I have a poll on my profile. please vote. Also, while this is on hitas and I get these OC's (omg did I mention they are all wonderful? Im gonna have one heck of a time choosin!), im gonna try some new stories. I have an RotG/Gravity Falls crossover in mind, so tell me what you think about that. also I plan on makin a bloopers fic for gravity falls. if anyone has suggestions, questions, or comments, PM or review. I love you all (NO MABEL NOT LIKE THAT- wait, what are you doing in my A/N corner?) and each review is dear to me.**

**~Dakota**


End file.
